Yami no Hikari
by AnimeFly
Summary: Im really bad at these, oh well, basically these are some of Ryou and Yami Bakuras thoughts on each other when death is near NOT YAOI!!
1. Light

AnimeFly:This is a really odd idea that I started as the result from sitting alone by myself for a long time with nothing to do. Sorry if it drags on a bit. Its about Ryou and Yami Bakura. the first chapter is Bakura lying on the floor dying and the second one is about Yami Bakuras reaction to it. I might do a third chapter if things look up (And I find some time) also its the first more serious one ive done, Yes I know, I should have stuck with humor ones but lets just say im not in the right frame of mind.

~~~~~~~~

**Light**

Blood. Red Blood  
Reminding me I'm still here  
Hiding you from me. Tearing at my soul  
The weight around my neck is heavy  
Please stop  
But you wont. You don't listen. You don't care  
Bright light. Give me Hope  
I no longer see myself  
Intense power. Overtaking my body  
I'm too weak. That's why  
Sky. So near yet so far  
An Unreachable Target  
The Sky, Blue like the pure waters  
Flowing tears like the stream of time  
Wind. Blowing my face  
Give me wings to fly  
I have pain. Much pain  
Death is my only way out  
I have no more value  
Everything I know is going to end  
Its like I'm in a hole. Awaiting the bottom  
Falling  
Is this my fate?  
Fate. What is it?  
Ever since I received the Ring Its all I think about  
It came to me  
You came to me  
Am I to feel like you?  
Trapped  
For Thousands of years  
No  
Eternity  
I want this body back to nothingness  
Who is there? In front of me?  
Yami. My darkness. My other  
Your heart is dark, blind, and ignorant  
Who are you?  
The true you is inside  
Who am I?  
Bakura. I knew that name once  
Its mine  
Is it yours too?  
Are you me?  
Do I even exist?  
I'm afraid  
I can't hear you  
You're somewhere else  
But I still need you  
Wherever I am  
You're the brother I never had  
Always there  
Around my neck  
Next to my heart

~~~~~~~~

AnimeFly: Um... please review? 


	2. Dark

AnimeFly:Here it is, the second part. Hopefully you havent fallen asleep after the first part. Also I forgot the disclaimer I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR BAKURA SO DONT SUE ME!!! better?

~~~~~~~~

**Dark**

I watch you cowering there  
You are weak  
I hate you  
You are always running away  
You are afraid of disappearance of your world  
You were the one to find the ring  
Why you?  
5000 years  
Do you know how long that is?  
Trapped in darkness  
Away from people  
Friends made you weak  
But you protected your friends  
Stopped me getting the puzzle  
That made you strong  
I have no friends  
My family were lost years ago  
I am Alone  
Yami Bakura  
That's who I am now  
I'll always be known as part of you  
You're darker half  
You are my light and I am your dark  
I'm not my own person anymore  
I have no body to call my own  
Your body is cold. It is pale  
I hate you. You have everything I could want  
I used to want power and money  
I cant anymore  
If only I could have got the puzzle  
Maybe I could have enough power to create my own form  
Freedom. Life without you  
But now you're dying  
Because of me  
If I wanted you truly gone I would have kicked you out of this body  
The body I shared  
I shared with you  
I want you to hold on. My pride won't allow it  
Ill be alone again  
Maybe I wanted someone else to feel the way I felt  
You didn't deserve it  
I did  
My body feels warm  
You're becoming colder  
I grab your shoulders  
You try to scream in pain  
Have I hurt you so much?  
Blood is everywhere  
The Millennium Ring is holding you down  
Lying heavily on your lungs  
I pull it over your head  
I can't do anymore  
You're not the worthless one. I am  
You need a doctor. They're coming  
Until then stay with me

~~~~~~~~

AnimeFly: Thats the second part done. Im not really planning to do a third part unless you want me to. 


	3. Life

AnimeFly:Okay this is how sad I am. Im writing the third part already. I just felt incomplete after the second one. This will be the final one though and so I thank you in advance for any of your reviews. By the way, We're back to Ryou Bakuras POV

~~~~~~~~

**Life**

Where am I?  
Am I dead?  
No  
I can still breath  
Why?  
There is no pain  
I can't feel the rest of me  
Am I just a wandering soul?  
Searching  
For what?  
What am I searching for?  
Life  
I am searching for the will to continue  
Its not my time  
I open my eyes  
I'm afraid of what I might find  
Lights in every corner  
Is this death?  
Painless  
I should heve died ages ago  
Why didn't I?  
All those years with Yami Bakura  
And I still lived  
Is he the reason I lived?  
Is he the reason I need to continue?  
When I was young I always wanted a brother  
When my Mom died that became impossible  
Maybe im lucky to have him  
Someone to share my secrets with  
He would never tell anything  
There'd be no one to tell  
Why have I only been seeing what is bad in him  
When there is so much good?  
Its hard to imagen but he is human aswell  
My vision becomes clearer  
Im not dead  
Im in hospital  
How?  
Was it him?  
Where is he?  
Hes not here. I can't feel him  
I manage to sit up  
There is a doctor standing there  
He calls someone  
I can't see who  
Is it my other?  
Yes  
He is there. Infront of me  
Holding the ring  
I look into his face  
Then I realise  
Im not the prisoner of the ring  
He is.

~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
